


Steam Powered One-shots

by Reviss Rambles (Obolivios_DragonLord)



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Death, Odd, One-Shots, Sad, Vague
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-03 03:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obolivios_DragonLord/pseuds/Reviss%20Rambles
Summary: A collection of the one-shots I write at 2 am. I'll do my best to post only the ones written late in the night/early in the morning. These will range from deeply saddening to childishly happy. good luck with reading, I personally don't write NSFW so don't expect it.





	Steam Powered One-shots

Zero knew he hadn’t done anything wrong, or at least that’s what he kept telling himself. One glance to The Jon lying on the floor completely offline said another story. They hadn’t really been doing anything that would’ve caused this, how could it have happened?  
He tried to pick up the small robot, struggling to not cry as The Jon’s head lolled back revealing is a shocked and vacant face. “T-the Jon?” Zero shakily asked, a small shake reaffirming the fear steadily growing in the large bot’s chassis. “T-THE JON! wa-ake UP!” Zero held his brother and friend close as black oil streaked his face. The door opened quickly as the only one who could stay calm in such a situation entered the small room.  
“Zero,” The Spine carefully crept towards after a cursory glance at the two bots, “ why don’t you give me The Jon.” Zero squeezed The Jon closer to himself as The Spine crept closer to the pair. “I-I don’t know wha-at happened, we we-re just playing and and! He!” Zero couldn’t finish and his words slurred into hiccups and tears flooded his face. “It’s ok Zero..we knew this was going to happen. I didn’t think it’d be so… sudden but we did know it for a long time..”  
Zero couldn’t look him in the eye as he handed over what was left of the small bot. As The Spine left, taking the remains with him, Zero turned and picked up the bottle. The walk to The Jon’s room felt like hours, what should’ve been a walk down the hall was a final march for a lost loved one. A brother, a friend, a bandmate. He opened the closet door and placed the glass bottle next to the hundreds of others in the collection spanning decades. The Jon may not have had originally intended to finish his collection, but it was never going to be finished now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda vague like all my writing but what I see is when Pepsi had to change the recipe it had an adverse effect on everyone's favourite wild child. I like writing more vague sad stuff. sorry not sorry :3


End file.
